


杀死西弗勒斯·斯内普的诸多理由

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯, 涉及对老邓的所作所为的恶劣解读
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 本文对邓布利多的一些作为进行了非常恶劣的猜测，如果你非常喜爱这个角色，容不得半点质疑的话，那么现在就点×退出去。斯内普中心，有些角色解读AKA胡编乱造在里面，CP的话是HPSS，涉及主要角色死亡。这文怕掐架就不放sy了，阅读前请确认你能接受这个notes的第一句话。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	杀死西弗勒斯·斯内普的诸多理由

**Author's Note:**

> 本文对邓布利多的一些作为进行了非常恶劣的猜测，如果你非常喜爱这个角色，容不得半点质疑的话，那么现在就点×退出去。  
> 斯内普中心，有些角色解读AKA胡编乱造在里面，CP的话是HPSS，涉及主要角色死亡。  
> 这文怕掐架就不放sy了，阅读前请确认你能接受这个notes的第一句话。

在结束了整整二十年的傲罗生涯后，曾经的救世主Harry Potter从Minerva McGonagall的手中接过了霍格沃茨的校长一职。McGonagall回到了她钟爱的变形术教师岗位上的第一天，失踪的凤凰Fawkes回来了。  
Harry是第一个发现它的人。那只火红色的鸟悄无声息地出现在了霍格沃茨校长办公室，没人知道它是怎么进来的。它站在门后那根被保留下来了的高高的镀金栖枝上，拖着金色的尾羽，看着Harry。  
它和二十四年前Harry最后一次见到它时别无二致，如果它愿意一直待在这里的话，或许Harry还能再次目睹它涅槃重生。  
画像框里正在打瞌睡的Dumbledore也看到了它，凤凰亲昵地围绕着Dumbledore的画像飞了两圈。它叫了起来，叫声让Harry想到了那首挽歌。  
Dumbledore的画像旁空落落的。McGonagall和Harry都还没到那个时候，而Snape什么也没有留下。  
Harry望着凤凰，望着Dumbledore的画像旁那方空白的位置，自然而然地就想到了Snape。  
他已经许久不曾想起这个人了。

Snape的葬礼是在霍格沃茨举行的，因为他们实在找不到别的地方来做这件事。参加的人寥寥无几，Harry意外地看到了Lucius Malfoy的身影。  
Lucius穿着一身隆重的黑袍子，头发被同色系的丝带束在了脑后。他手里拿了一卷羊皮纸，那上面是他为Snape写的悼词。  
McGonagall找了Lucius来在葬礼上致辞实在出乎Harry的意料。Snape无亲无故，Harry以为他会是那个承担起这个责任的人，但Lucius突然冒了出来。  
就在Harry和Snape最为亲近的那段岁月里，Harry也从未听Snape提起他与Lucius的友谊。  
所以Harry理所当然地将Lucius视为一个无礼的闯入者，一个利用死者为自己酿造好名声的无耻之徒。他几乎是有些愤怒地注视着Lucius的背影，直到Hermione轻轻揽住了他的肩膀。  
Lucius的悼词完美的无懈可击，即便Harry不甘心，他也得承认这一点。葬礼结束后，Harry再次把自己埋进冥想盆里，想通过他继承的那些Snape的记忆来寻找出Lucius伪善的蛛丝马迹。他花了大半个晚上，却一无所获。  
那时候Harry才发现，原来他对Snape的了解少得可怜。

Snape没有葬在霍格沃茨，Lucius带走了他。Harry没有问过Lucius将Snape带去了哪里，他的心里是知道答案的。  
在游乐场附近，在一颗高大的树下，在碧波荡漾的水边。  
Harry知道Snape就在那儿，尽管二十三年来他一次都没有去看过他。  
那场葬礼之后，关于Snape的一切，他用过的旧课本，他收藏的魔药材料，他酿造的吐真剂，他攀爬过的梯子，他损坏了袍角的大衣，他的记忆，他最终长眠的地方。这些东西，或是遗失了，或是用尽了，或是被藏在了一个没有人能找到的角落。  
于是这个世界变得干干净净，干净得有时候Harry会怀疑，那个人究竟是不是曾经来这个世界上走过一遭。

凤凰的叫声惊醒了Harry。它站在Harry的椅背上，仿佛想要离它的主人近一些。  
或许是因为Fawkes的缘故，Dumbledore没有再打瞌睡，也没有去串门。他老老实实地待在自己的画像框里，像是在等待什么。  
Harry没有回到自己的椅子上。他顺手挥了挥魔杖，将地毯上的一本书变成了一把新椅子。  
椅子是绿色的，银色的扶手，和这间充斥着金红色的校长室如此格格不入。  
Harry坐了下来，他平静地注视着这位他尊敬的、有着深厚情感的老人。  
他一直都知道Dumbledore为他留下了一个小小的魔法，只是或许连Dumbledore都没想到，Harry花了二十三年才有勇气坐到这里。  
“Albus，他知道吗？”几分钟后，Harry问。  
画像里的老人轻轻摇了摇头。

Harry Potter不是在童话故事中成长起来的。他知道什么是恐惧、忧愁，懂得哪些行为应该被称为卑劣，也明白有些牺牲不可避免。  
他曾经尝试着说服自己，Snape的死亡也是这些不可避免之一。他要面对，要接受，要继续生活下去。就像所有在战争中痛失所爱的人一样。  
他努力过。但Harry发现，他越是想念Snape，那些疑点就越清晰。猜忌的根苗在他心里疯长了起来，生活中的所有人都开始变得面目可憎。  
所以Harry强迫自己像对待一个真正的已经逝去的英雄那样对待Snape。他在离开霍格沃茨前，将Snape给他的记忆藏进了修整后的有求必应屋，用一个坚不可摧的盒子将它保管了起来。  
此后的二十多年里，他再也没有踏进过霍格沃茨的校门。他将Snape的名字从自己的生活中剔除了出去，假装五年级时的那个亲吻从未发生过，假装混血王子不曾存在过，假装他从未走近过Severus Snape这个人。  
直到今天。

Dumbledore将真相残忍地铺陈在Harry面前。Harry一言不发地听着Dumbledore讲述了那个故事——  
Snape沉迷黑魔法，曾经是个食死徒。他为Lord Voldemort效力，他偷听了那个关于七月底出生的男孩儿的预言，并将它透露给了Voldemort。  
Lily Potter和James Potter因他而死，Neville Longbottom父母的遭遇他也得负起责任。  
面对这样一个劣迹斑斑的Snape，Dumbledore无私地给予了他信任，甚至将Harry就是Voldemort的第七个魂器的秘密告知了他。  
但是Dumbledore没有告诉Snape，在与Voldemort的这场战争中，Snape才是那个终将被Voldemort杀死的人。  
拯救Malfoy的灵魂和获得Voldemort的信任都只是Dumbledore的托辞，Dumbledore的最终目的是让Snape成为老魔杖表面上的主人。  
只要Snape死了，Voldemort便会相信他已经彻彻底底地拥有了老魔杖。  
Dumbledore为胜利准备的祭品从来都不是Harry Potter。

傍晚时分，Harry在有求必应屋里找到了那个装着Snape记忆的瓶子。  
Dumbledore的画像空着，凤凰不见了，只给Harry留下了一小瓶眼泪。Harry没有碰那瓶眼泪，这份迟到的礼物已经不被需要了。  
Harry把Snape的记忆倒进了冥想盆里，然后把自己浸了进去。  
他看到七岁的Snape穿着可笑的孕妇服，躲在柜子里发抖。柜子外有争吵声、女人的尖叫声和拳头打在肉上的声音传来。  
他看到十岁的Snape偷偷地观察他的母亲，筹划着想要和这位陌生的小女巫交上朋友，却因为冒犯的话语被Lily甩在身后。  
他看到十五岁的Snape被他的父亲倒挂在树上，当着一群同学的面脱掉了裤子，露出了苍白消瘦的双腿和一条穿了太久近乎发黑的内裤。  
他看到了二十一岁的Snape在戈德里克山谷抱着他的母亲哭泣。  
他看到了三十六岁的Snape在霍格沃茨的禁林里承受他的亲吻。

答案如此显而易见。  
为人阴险狡诈、傲慢残忍、深不可测。为了追求力量，为了维护自己可笑的自尊，选择成为了一个食死徒。对学生刻薄，极尽嘲讽。  
这是Severus Snape必须死去的理由。

成为了老魔杖的主人。成为了Voldemort胜利道路上的绊脚石。成为了Dumbledore选中的牺牲品。  
这还是Severus Snape必须死去的理由。

而在Harry内心的最深处，埋藏着另一个他最不愿意承认的真相——  
对Lily Evans和Harry Potter的爱。对赎罪的渴望。对自身无力拯救他人的懊恼。  
这也是Severus Snape必须死去的理由。

缠绕着Snape这一生的寥寥爱意和对他的诸多憎恨，都成为了Harry失去他的理由。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1、本文没有黑邓布利多的意思；  
> 2、本文也没有黑哈利的意思；  
> 3、本文更没有黑斯内普的意思。
> 
> 如果想讨论就留言给我吧~


End file.
